


Inquisitior's War

by HannahPixieLou



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPixieLou/pseuds/HannahPixieLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As with most of the works (until said otherwise) it's an old piece that needs improving.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Inquisitior's War

**Author's Note:**

> As with most of the works (until said otherwise) it's an old piece that needs improving.

Varric’s Point Of View:  
Neria Amell walked in, a sway to her hips and clearly suffering from a hangover, as was her second cousin, Marian Hawke, who seemed to be faring far worse. All eyes minus the Inquisitor’s were on them and both women loved it, especially when the Commander and a few of the other men got a bit flustered. “Now you finally decided to grace us with your presence, it would be kind of you to actually pay attention.” Trevelyan spoke with a soft, polite voice but the undertone was clear: Pay attention or leave now. She hadn’t even looked from the maps when they arrived and as I looked around the room, I noticed another much larger map table with a number of maps on, clearly not for the inquisition so why were they here… “Sorry sweetheart, my cousin and I were only told of the meeting this morning..”  
“As were the others and even Dorian made it on time.” Neria was completely shut down and Marian looked offended “What gives you the right to talk to her that way she’s the Hero of…” All Storm did was laugh, not the light musical one we were used to hearing but an empty sarcastic laugh that made us all look at her. 

 

After that, the meeting just carried on, with Marian and Neria trying to control the entire thing. Only Dorian and I seemed to notice as the Inquisitor slipped out, though the smirk on Marian’s face screamed that she spotted this also. I tried to be tactful but my departure kept getting blocked by the cousins, Dorian on the other hand just walked out. Straight after the meeting, I tried to find Storm but she seemed to elude me, so I went up to Curly’s office hoping he’d help. When I got there he seemed to be as clueless as me, Neria and Marian joined us not long after talking about how great the meeting was...then Dorian ran in looking frantic. “She’s gone! Her things are gone, her mounts are gone, everything!” Neria laughed and just told him to calm down but the Vint wouldn’t listen. “No! I will Not calm down! The Inquisitor has gone and she’s the only one that can stand against that monster!” Curly was up and out the door, heading for the Inquisitor’s quarters, needing to see for himself. Leliana and Cassandra joined us there. And it was worse than Dorian described. 

 

Everything of the Inquisitor’s was gone yet the room looked untouched, as though she was never here in the first place. Racing to the counsel room, all the maps on the larger table were gone, nothing else touched...even when we went to the stables, no one had seen her or her mounts leave and she’d taken all fourteen of hers, though they’re no use to anyone else -she’s the only one they let on them. “This is terrible...what in Andraste’s name could have made her leave?” Cassandra and Leliana tried making plans to find her, Cullen disappeared and started ordering search parties and such, while Dorian and I just looked at each other. “Cole.” Everyone looked at us. “What the hell are you talking about?”  
“If anyone will know why she left, it’ll be Kid.” We all ran to the tavern, Cullen in tow, to find the blonde spirit. Leliana tried talking to him but that seemed to frighten him, after all most people only spoke to him to yell at him. Dorian muttered an ‘Allow me’ then stepped forward. “You’re fond of the Inquisitor, aren’t you Cole?” The spirit smiled and nodded. “She never yells, she sees...sees that I try to help...She helps.” Dorian smiled and nodded. “Well we seem to have misplaced our beloved Inquisitor...and with that talent of yours, we were hoping you’d be able to help, if only to give us some idea of why she left… can you do that Cole?” 

The spirit frowned as though saddened by the news of her departure. “She was happy...why would she leave...Family...The Inquisition were….” The frown deepened and the spirit fell silent. “Cole, what is it?” Dorian was being strangely nice to the spirit but in fairness, the Inquisitor is his closest friend here. “This morning...there was a meeting...Wardens clash but the False Warden wins….people want Her to lead...Sacrifice. So much sacrifice and pain, lives given to protect, given so that we could live...Betrayed. The darkness calls, the taint calls her home, her blood calling her to where it all began...Ostagar. Light the signal, soldiers retreat, why do they retreat? Cailan dead, Duncan falls, Alistair screams. Loghain lives. Howe survives but not for long…Her blood cries for home...Highever. Brave mabari, coming home, loyal mabari returning to his mistress. They sacrificed so much...so people like you -he looked directly at Neria and Marian, his eyes a piercing ice blue- could live. Wardens must die to end the blight. Yet the False Warden claims she killed the Archdemon and survives, no knowledge of the ritual, no knowledge of the truth. She wins with lies, as does the False Champion.” Both cousins glared at him. “We are not false anything…”  
“But you are. Our Inquisitor killed the archdemon herself and almost paid the ultimate price. She protect the mages of Kirkwall in the final hours, protect the Qunari from the Chantry. She is our Inquisitor yet no one knows her. No one sees her suffering, just her smile. She helps us, protects us, saves us all...but who saves her? She is your cousin but you do not recognise her. Fourth born of Malcolm Hawke and Leandra Amell. Second born of Teyrn Bryce Cousland and Teyrna Eleanor. She saved you from your fate in the Ferelden circle but you don’t remember. She saved you from the Deep Roads when your brother locked the thaig. She saved you from yourself in Lothering yet you thank the Divine.” 

 

Dorian recovered quicker than the rest and thanked Cole and then we left, gathering in the war room, Dorian taking command. “I want all of the Inquisitor’s former companions notified, regardless of rank. If she hears about it, even better. Explain the full situation, even if it gets out, it doesn’t matter, we need them here by the end of the month and then we must ride on to Ostagar. Write to both the Hawkes and the surviving Couslands and if Cousland says she’s there, we ride on to Highever.” Cullen and Leliana immediately left, writing to the various companions Storm had during the blight while I started writing to everyone in Kirkwall. Bull wrote to the Arishok that still resided there while Dorian sent word to the higher ranking people; King Alistair, King Harrowmont, Arl Eamon and Arl Teagan, all the nobles she was known to, his father’s title as Magister would get the letters delivered directly to them. 

 

Imagine our surprise when they all turn up barely four days later...literally everyone, even the Arishok with the Kirkwall Qunari, Ketojan too, all clearly having pushed themselves to get here quickly. Aveline stormed up to us “What in the Maker’s name did you people do!” I tried to calm her but it wasn’t just her...they were all as pissed as a Druffalo with a thorn in its rump, Storm meant more to them than anyone realised and when Teyrn Fergus of Highever, the three Hawke siblings And King Alistair all converge at once...well it’s rather frightening. That day was spent gathering supplies and by dawn next day we were gone. 

After non stop hard riding, we reached Ostagar in six days, the smell of rotting flesh assaulting our noses, the sour stench of burnt darkspawn skin in the air. All across the battlefield lay fresh corpses, darkspawn blown to bits or cut to slithers, ogres maimed and torn to shreds. We looked across the destroyed land to the Tower of Ishal, and to both our surprise and our shock, we discovered our Inquisitor and her mabari sat against the tower, clearly severely wounded yet not seeming to care as she stared out over the massacre. Upon our approach, she didn’t even give us a sideways glance, her eyes unfocused yet clearly seeing all. Teyrn Fergus went and sat beside her and gave the warhound at her side a quick fuss but all was still silent. “Do you remember when we were children and I broke that vase?” The Teyrn was probably trying anything to get her to speak, her blood soaking her clothes and seeping into the ground. Our Inquisitor didn’t move, only her lips twitched at the corners. “Mother was furious and was screeching about sending me to Nan for a good hiding. And you walked in, a determined look on your face and told her it was you. You both argued for an hour until she finally gave in and we got sent to the nursery. Father came when he returned home and smiled at his little Pup, hugged us both and sat with us on his knee. Do you remember what he said?” A single tear fell from her eye as she repeated the words of Teyrn Bryce Cousland. “Lying to your mother to protect your brother? I must say I’m proud Pup, true Ferelden’s defend their family, it’s why Mabari are part of our culture. Look after each other, and of course, tell your mother I gave you a good telling off.” Both Storm and Teyrn Fergus smiled and she rest her head on his shoulder. “So Warden Cousland, care to get patched up before I loose my last relative?” She snorted “I survived an archdemon and a corrupt dragon, as well as an avalanche, a little blood won’t matter.” The Teyrn and King Alistair both helped her up


End file.
